Talk:Futures End
Universe Designations Okay, kids. I've been trying to get someone to engage me on this topic since the book started, but I'm getting nothing. We can't use "Futures End" as an Earth designation for every character who appears in the book. There are Earth 2 doppelgangers all over the place, and we can't call Lois Lane from Prime Earth and Lois Lane from Earth 2 both "Lois Lane (Futures End)". I suggest we simply use "Lois Lane (Earth 2)" for Earth 2 characters, and stick with Futures End for everyone else. Who wants to fight me on this? Put your continuity dukes up. - Hatebunny (talk) 18:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : I agree with you about the Earth 2 designation, because Earth 2 as we know it is going to be destroyed (I feel safe in this assumption from all of the solicits and current material), and I don't really see this as being a possible future for them. Once their Earth is destroyed, I think they will be permanently integrated with Prime Earth. However, I do think if we wanted to create a designation for them, we could use something like (Worlds End) because we know that these characters are ones that survived the upcoming Worlds End series. I don't see us using (Worlds End) for Prime Earth residents during that series because it is set in current time. Jsd1710 (talk) 18:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Fine by me. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:18, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : I think that Prime Earth's future timeline should be called "Futures End: Prime Earth" and Earth 2's future timeline should be called "Futures End: Earth 2" as both are possible futures. - Danishjaveed (talk) 07:42, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :I knew someone would suggest something like that. I haaaate that idea. - Hatebunny (talk) 12:51, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with coming up with a proper (?) designation for the Earth 2 characters in Fuitures End , but advise strongly against using designations based on titles where not a single issue has appeared yet. We all know that solicitations are more smokescreens than anything else, so the "imminent" destruction of Earth 2 may be anything but. As far as we know, the whole Futures End title may be a setup for a line-wide DCU timeshift 5 years futureward, similar to 52 and One Year Later back in 2007 which would make the whole "Possible Furure" talk obsolete, at least for the 5-year future period. --Lucien61 (talk) 09:01, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :: True, but I don't see them skipping ahead this time. Anyway, we've had one good idea and the admins hate it. What should we do?--MysteryScooby (talk) 17:10, September 14, 2014 :: How 'bout we only add Earth 2 for those from Earth 2?--MysteryScooby (talk) 09:26, October 24, 2015 Finished or To Be Continued I seem to remember an early solicitation entry saying the title would last 60 issues with a hiatus in May 2015. Of course, the entry right now eludes me, and it may even have been applied to Batman Eternal. Help? Please? --Lucien61 (talk) 10:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) 5 Years / 35 Years I'm almost positive we've had this discussion before but I forget where. But I just want to re-understand why we decided to keep the two possible futures - 5 years and 35 years - with the same universe designation. It seems like it makes a lot of sense to split them, since the whole plot, I thought, was to avoid the possible distant future by going back to the possible near future. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:19, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :Is it really necessary to have 50 new pages with the sole content being "so and so died and became a robot."? - Hatebunny (talk) 22:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :: We have plenty of pages with less. To me, it just makes more sense to split them up - two possible futures, two pages. I also haven't read the bulk of the series, doesn't it mostly take place 5 years in the future anyway? --- Haroldrocks talk 22:57, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Technically, 35 years into the future isn't a possible future. It is the future of the 5-years-from-now timeline. (And really, the outcome is never really resolved in a way that suggests that that future is prevented). They are one possible future of Prime Earth. (And no indication, besides the fact that it would be bad writing to go along with it, that the 5 years from now future isn't the future of Prime Earth). Did I mention it's a terrible book with almost no redeeming qualities? - Hatebunny (talk) 01:44, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: Haha, so I've heard. I'm fine with keeping it as one universe now; knowing the distant future wasn't exactly prevented makes it seem less of a "what if" to me than I was originally thinking. I want to say, "I wish we could be more descriptive in the bios to explain the time differences", but I know nobody wants anything to do with the series (and I'm really no exception). --- Haroldrocks talk 08:22, April 19, 2017 (UTC)